Chat explains troll romance
No, really. RamiahStar (6:45:33 PM): okay wait Xhan23 (6:45:36 PM): H3H3H3 RamiahStar (6:45:39 PM): what are...the quadrants? consumeraddict03 (6:45:41 PM): i forgot you considered that angusexpired (6:45:45 PM): ahahaha Okay so consumeraddict03 (6:45:46 PM): troll romance is complicated exitbeat (6:45:46 PM): oh god XD LOADED QUESTION angusexpired (6:45:49 PM): Mari Xhan23 (6:45:53 PM): lmao good luck whoever explains this angusexpired (6:45:56 PM): TROLL ROMANCE IS COMPLICATED AS FUCK. RamiahStar (6:45:58 PM): I am so confuse Xhan23 (6:46:02 PM): we all are. angusexpired (6:46:04 PM): Okay I'm going to try this give me a minute okay consumeraddict03 (6:46:04 PM): stellar, start channeling nepeta. exitbeat (6:46:06 PM): I actually explained this to a girl at work |D RamiahStar (6:46:08 PM): wait wait Xhan23 (6:46:08 PM): its okay.you're meant to be XD exitbeat (6:46:11 PM): It was fun. RamiahStar (6:46:13 PM): don't start RamiahStar (6:46:14 PM): need to restart chat RamiahStar (6:46:16 PM): brb RamiahStar has left the room. 6:46 pm angusexpired (6:46:22 PM): she needs to prepare herself Xhan23 (6:46:26 PM): sjfda exitbeat (6:46:27 PM): yes. XD RamiahStar has entered the room. 6:46 pm RamiahStar (6:46:29 PM): /test RamiahStar (6:46:31 PM): much better angusexpired (6:46:32 PM): OKAY angusexpired (6:46:35 PM): So stellarserenity6 (6:46:44 PM): Hearts=flushed feelings=matesprits="mating fondness"=The closest thing to human love. RamiahStar (6:47:01 PM): Right angusexpired (6:47:19 PM): For troll romance there are four quadrants, separated as Red Romance and Black Romance angusexpired (6:47:38 PM): Matesprits is a red romance that Stellar just explained stellarserenity6 (6:47:39 PM): Diamonds=pale feelings=moirails/moirallegiance=platonic soulmates=I tend to think of it like familial love, seeing as trolls don't actually have that. RamiahStar (6:47:51 PM): I WANT YOUR LOVIN' I WANT YOUR DISEASE, YOU AND ME COULD HAVE A BLACK ROMANCE, WHOAAA RamiahStar (6:47:55 PM): sorry I'm listening. |D consumeraddict03 (6:47:56 PM): a big part of moirails is keeping the other from killing people too. angusexpired (6:48:01 PM): ^^^ exitbeat (6:48:03 PM): YES :| stellarserenity6 (6:48:10 PM): Yes, that two. RamiahStar (6:48:10 PM): uh oh exitbeat (6:48:13 PM): or. you know. spoiler spoiler spoiler. angusexpired (6:48:14 PM): Then there's the black romance which... is my favourite part ngl RamiahStar (6:48:18 PM): keeping them from killing other people? stellarserenity6 (6:48:21 PM): They're complimentary opposites Xhan23 (6:48:24 PM): ...lmfao and thus Riah was Abeni's moirail. consumeraddict03 (6:48:25 PM): yeah, trolls are violent fuckers RamiahStar (6:48:33 PM): Oh geez. stellarserenity6 (6:48:35 PM): Or keeping them from getting killed by other people, yeah Xhan23 (6:48:38 PM): he stops her from killing everything/one RamiahStar (6:48:59 PM): Can a person be more than one person's moirail? consumeraddict03 (6:49:00 PM): murder and bloodshed is common, normal and expected in troll society stellarserenity6 (6:49:04 PM): No RamiahStar (6:49:05 PM): Cause he'd be Iriel's too :|a consumeraddict03 (6:49:10 PM): they're not supposed to be~ stellarserenity6 (6:49:12 PM): One OTP for each quadrant consumeraddict03 (6:49:15 PM): but they can be confused RamiahStar (6:49:17 PM): interesting :|a angusexpired (6:49:35 PM): Spades are for kismesis, which is... basically a mating unfondness. Black romance. It's essentially a relationship based completely on mutual hate. RamiahStar (6:49:43 PM): AHAHAHA exitbeat (6:49:52 PM): HATESEX RamiahStar (6:49:56 PM): hateseeeeex consumeraddict03 (6:49:57 PM): for instance kanaya plays one role to...basically anyone if you listen to...eridan, i think angusexpired (6:50:05 PM): So, you could say kevas and ganon? Kismesis! RamiahStar (6:50:10 PM): fjkdlas consumeraddict03 (6:50:12 PM): ehehe stellarserenity6 (6:50:45 PM): Spades=black feelings=kismeses/kismesissitude=mating unfondness=fated enemies/rivals=basically hatesex stellarserenity6 (6:51:14 PM): Troll reproduction is half dependent upon hatesex and this makes me lol forever RamiahStar (6:51:19 PM): fjkdsla RamiahStar (6:51:27 PM): less on matesprits? RamiahStar (6:51:31 PM): more with kismeses? stellarserenity6 (6:51:32 PM): Half and half consumeraddict03 (6:51:34 PM): nah, about half on both RamiahStar (6:51:37 PM): aaah okay stellarserenity6 (6:51:39 PM): Each troll has to have both. exitbeat (6:51:43 PM): "I hate you forever and ever and you are the worst person to ever walk this planet now have sex with me right this instant you fucker B|||||||" RamiahStar (6:51:46 PM): they have to have both? o_o RamiahStar (6:51:52 PM): jfkdlsajflk;sd stellarserenity6 (6:51:53 PM): Yup consumeraddict03 (6:51:55 PM): trolls are expected to have both pairings when the imperial drone comes around to collect genetic material consumeraddict03 (6:51:57 PM): if not consumeraddict03 (6:51:58 PM): they're culled RamiahStar (6:52:05 PM): o___o angusexpired (6:52:08 PM): Then the clubs are auspitice, which is like a three-way of sorts. An auspitice acts as a facilitator between two trolls, basically monitoring the relationship and making sure the other two trolls are functional around one another. stellarserenity6 (6:52:16 PM): Trolls are naturally polyamorous and bisexual angusexpired (6:52:18 PM): (also, auspitice=other blackrom) RamiahStar (6:52:28 PM): oh so.....this is why Nepeta and Sollux were freaking out earlier? consumeraddict03 (6:52:33 PM): lol yes RamiahStar (6:52:36 PM): About not having all their quadrants filled? RamiahStar (6:52:41 PM): So wait consumeraddict03 (6:52:50 PM): buckets are used in collecting genetic material so are seen as perverted to trolls. RamiahStar (6:52:50 PM): How many trolls are involved with one troll? RamiahStar (6:52:56 PM): jfdlksaahahaha buckets RamiahStar (6:52:58 PM): oh god exitbeat (6:53:05 PM): it's hilarious. XD RamiahStar (6:53:12 PM): It makes me wish we'd had homestuck trolls on failboat when P was playing B RamiahStar (6:53:21 PM): With all of his buckets that he lived in consumeraddict03 (6:53:26 PM): lolwot angusexpired (6:53:32 PM): rofl RamiahStar (6:53:43 PM): P's character B could like, melt into silvery liquid stuff? RamiahStar (6:53:51 PM): And he lived/slept in buckets more often than not consumeraddict03 (6:53:54 PM): aah consumeraddict03 (6:53:59 PM): yeah that'd freak them out stellarserenity6 (6:54:02 PM): They would have freaked out |D RamiahStar (6:54:15 PM): But okay so how many people per person? consumeraddict03 (6:54:24 PM): um, five RamiahStar (6:54:29 PM): So five trolls total consumeraddict03 (6:54:31 PM): well for not being culled they just need two consumeraddict03 (6:54:35 PM): well six total RamiahStar (6:54:45 PM): Wait consumeraddict03 (6:54:49 PM): but each troll is "supposed to" have OTP (or ot3) for each quadrant RamiahStar (6:54:49 PM): I thought it was like RamiahStar (6:55:09 PM): I thought it was one troll per quadrant? consumeraddict03 (6:55:13 PM): but they only need to have hearts and spades for mating, the other two are considered romance but not sexual RamiahStar (6:55:15 PM): Or is it two for the clubs one? stellarserenity6 (6:55:18 PM): A kismesis, a matesprit, a moirail, an auspistice and the person the auspistice keeps them from hating too much. consumeraddict03 (6:55:20 PM): two for clubs angusexpired (6:55:27 PM): Two for clubs. RamiahStar (6:55:39 PM): Okay so RamiahStar (6:55:42 PM): They have someone they love consumeraddict03 (6:55:43 PM): so all those and then six including the original. RamiahStar (6:55:46 PM): someone they count as family RamiahStar (6:55:50 PM): someone they have hate sex with RamiahStar (6:55:58 PM): someone who keeps them out of trouble with yet another person they would hate RamiahStar (6:56:05 PM): and then the troll themselves exitbeat (6:56:08 PM): Yup! RamiahStar (6:56:09 PM): so.....6 consumeraddict03 (6:56:10 PM): yup angusexpired (6:56:13 PM): Yep! RamiahStar (6:56:15 PM): but people don't double up in quadrants RamiahStar (6:56:17 PM): and.... RamiahStar (6:56:32 PM): So consumeraddict03 (6:56:33 PM): they're not supposed to, but i imagine it happens like with humans consumeraddict03 (6:56:41 PM): and the trolls in homestuck are the equivilant of 13 angusexpired (6:56:43 PM): No, but it's easy to get confused about who belongs in what quadrant, or even if they're in a pairing for you at all. consumeraddict03 (6:56:52 PM): so they experiment a lot and are trying to figure out who they feel what for RamiahStar (6:56:53 PM): someone could be a matesprit for one troll but not for another....but they could be a matesprit for one troll and a moirail for another? consumeraddict03 (6:56:57 PM): yup stellarserenity6 (6:57:00 PM): Yes angusexpired (6:57:01 PM): Yes! RamiahStar (6:57:02 PM): I've got it. RamiahStar (6:57:04 PM): /o/ Category:crack